Triptyque d'au revoir
by Clewilan
Summary: Les adieux sont leur spécialité. Ils doivent encore s'entraîner pour leurs retrouvailles.
1. I

_Bleach est à Tite Kubo, qui devrait faire des chapitres biens, et de l'IchiRuki, au lieu de faire son n'importe quoi actuel, d'abord. La chanson, elle, est à Ben Ricour. Et j'espère, accessoirement, que cela va vous plaire ! -Clewilan

* * *

_

La nuit tapissée d'étoiles était malgré tout sombre, animée seulement par un réverbère défaillant qui clignotait sans but.

Ichigo ne s'était pas réveillé.

Il ne dormait pas.

_J'essaye encore de t'oublier_

_J'sais bien que c'est le moment de l'année_

_Où tu reviens précisément_

_Reprendre mon corps et mes pensées_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il affichait. 2:09, le monde appartenait à une heure qui n'existait pas.

Ichigo pouvait la voir, assise sur son bureau, demandant d'un simple froncement de sourcils à quoi rimait un changement d'heure.

Encore une question à laquelle il n'avait pas réponse. S'il avait su en donner au bon moment, ils n'en seraient sans doute pas là.

Il se leva, passant à côté du placard qu'il se força à ne pas ouvrir. Malgré l'envie, le réflexe, son bras prêt à refaire un geste accompli des millions de fois.

_Je te cherche par ici_

_Je nous revois par là_

_A chaque fois on remet ça_

_Ici et là_

Quand il traversa le couloir, sortant de sa chambre qui en devenait étouffante de souvenirs, il crut sentir l'odeur de son shampooing. C'était généralement là qu'elle sortait, en serviette et faussement choquée de le trouver devant la porte alors qu'il ne faisait jamais que passer et qu'elle le savait pertinemment.

Ichigo la retrouva dans la cuisine, négligemment installée à la table, apparemment indifférente à tout, imperceptiblement accueillante. Avec une tasse de thé - quand il n'était pas le seul à avoir des insomnies - ou écoutant les informations au petit-déjeuner avec cette curiosité insatiable qui lui allait si bien.

Il revit son sourire quand elle le croisait pour la première fois le matin. Dire bonjour semble étrangement futile, quand on a dormi deux mois dans le placard de quelqu'un.

(Douce torture.)

_Eh oh sors de moi_

_Laisse-moi vivre_

_Rentre chez toi_

_Et restons-en là_

Ichigo sortit doucement de la clinique endormie. Sans oser s'avouer qu'il tentait de fuir. Elle, eux, les souvenirs.

Il arrivait à oublier. Quelques fois. Pas assez longtemps.

La rue était déserte.

Elle le précédait, marchant sur la pointe des pieds ou faisant tournoyer sa robe juste pour voir l'effet que ça faisait. Elle releva la tête, croisa son regard douloureux, sourit tristement comme pour s'excuser et disparut.

Combien de fois avait-il souhaité que ce soit aussi simple ?

Fermer les yeux et oublier. Sa présence, son absence.

_Eh oh reviens vite_

_Chatouiller le ciel gris_

_Et mes sombres pensées_

Ichigo se retourna. Elle avançait prudemment sur un muret voisin, une mimique surprise aux lèvres quand elle se sut repérée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air las, continuant son chemin. Il savait qu'où qu'il regarde, il la verrait encore.

En particulier aujourd'hui.

Et même si vivre avec un fantôme était plus que mauvais, il aimait à croire, une fois par an, que rien n'avait changé.

(Presque.)

_Je passe à l'heure d'hiver_

_Ca change mon caractère_

_Je sens le vent derrière_

_Je la sens dans l'air_

Il se demandait parfois comment on pouvait aimer et détester un même jour. Ou une heure, à proprement parler. Cette heure entre deux et trois qui n'existe plus quand elle s'achève. Un morceau de vie qui a eu lieu mais pas officiellement.

(Eux.)

Frontière entre le monde réel et quoi ?

Pourquoi avoir choisi ce moment-là, ce jour-là, cette heure-là, pour partir ?

Le vent se leva en guise de réponse et, l'espace d'une fugitive et cruelle seconde, il crut l'entendre l'appeler.

_Je suis absent c'est sûrement vrai_

_J'ai débranché de la vie courante_

_J'écris ces mots pour ne pas te perdre_

_Avec le temps tout fout le camp_

Ichigo était arrivé plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru, refaisant le chemin familier du lycée.

Qu'il quitterait bientôt.

Effilochant de plus en plus ce qu'il lui restait de sa quinzième année.

Ils avaient cru - il avait laissé croire - que les mois passant tout s'arrangeait pour lui.

Il suffisait d'une seconde. Une seconde de blanc, une seconde de vide, une seconde de trop, une seconde amère où elle effleurait son esprit.

Il se savait stupide, peut-être fou, mais cela allait bientôt devenir nécessaire.

Il commençait à oublier sa voix.

_Et j'essaie de m'raccrocher_

_J'préfèrerais t'oublier_

_En même temps je l'aime vraiment_

_Ce moment tout blanc_

Ichigo voulait sincèrement passer à autre chose. Mais à chaque fois les projets d'avenir le ramenaient à ceux avortés du passé.

Il parlait au présent, planifiait au conditionnel, pensait au futur antérieur.

Il savait pourtant que cela finirait par se tasser, qu'il pourrait envisager un nouveau départ.

(Ou pas.)

Sans pour autant oublier ce qui s'était et ne s'était pas passé. Parce que ce serait un affront. Pour lui, pour elle, pour eux.

Aussi ce jour particulier lui donnait un moyen de se souvenir. De continuer d'avancer. Il l'avait promis.

Elle l'avait fait promettre.

_Je passe à l'heure d'hiver_

_Ca change mon caractère_

_Je sens le vent derrière_

_Je la sens dans l'air_

Les rues étaient toujours aussi vide. Pas de salarié ayant trop fêté une quelconque promotion, ni d'étudiant ayant oublié d'acheter un truc et filant au combini.

Personne à part Ichigo et deux fantômes.

(Dont le sien.)

Il la vit se pencher sur ce petit garçon, bien réel, lui, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent, s'efforçant de réconforter ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il savait qu'elle aurait sans doute souhaité la même chose.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, hein ?

C'était un de ses regrets. Ne pas avoir appris plus de choses sur elle.

- Mais à qui tu parles, monsieur ? demanda le garçon surpris pour plusieurs raisons.

- A personne, petit. A personne.

_D'un point de vue fascinant_

_Quand je repense à toi_

_T'amènes du swing dans mes tympans_

Quand le papillon d'envola, Ichigo se repris à se remémorer son parcours. Ponctué par les morceaux avec lesquels elle aurait voulu accompagner tous les évènements importants.

Elle s'arrêtait parfois, se mordant la lèvre avant de donner le titre de chanson qui aurait convenu et de retourner à ce qu'elle faisait.

Comme maintenant.

Il croyait aspirer au silence, mais le silence signifiait l'oubli.

_D'un point de vue réjouissant_

_Le swing que tu ramènes_

_Il est en moi pendant longtemps_

Il replongeait ensuite dans une période d'expectation.

Un peu comme au début, quand il n'y avait pas cru.

Quand il croyait que tout s'arrangerait.

Quand il croyait que le monde lui appartenait.

(Que le monde leur appartenait.)

Il appréciait ce goût sucré qui lui restait quand le monde changeait enfin d'heure et se remettait à tourner.

Parce qu'Ichigo tournait un peu avec lui.

_Je passe à l'heure d'hiver_

_Y'a du swing dans l'air_

_Je sens le vent derrière_

_Je la sens dans l'air_

Le ciel s'était couvert de pâles nuages étrangement bas. Il sut qu'il n'allait pas tarder à neiger. Après tout, ne passait-on pas à la deuxième moitié de l'année ?

Ichigo frissonna.

La fatigue ?

Le froid ?

Cette petite décharge électrique à l'approche de la neige ?

Ou la pression spirituelle qui venait d'augmenter du côté du parc ?

_Etes-vous prêts_

_Pour l'heure d'hiver_

Plus il rapprochait, intrigué, plus il discernait la cause du phénomène. Mettant en application les leçons qu'elle lui avait apprises, il s'efforça d'observer.

Il étaient... trois, dont une énergie qu'il connaissait, sans plus. Ichigo fit jouer sa mémoire mais ne parvint pas à mettre un nom sur le visage tatoué d'un 69.

Pourquoi avoir envoyé un vice-capitaine ici ?

_Etes-vous prêts_

_Pour l'heure d'hiver_

Ichigo arrêta de bouger quand il fut parvenu à portée de voix, ayant réussi à dissimuler sa présence.

Le mec tatoué lisait ce qui était visiblement un verdict de tribunal, dans les termes fleuris qui ont cours partout, la Soul Society ne faisant pas exception. La lecture terminé, le vice-capitaine demanda au concerné dont Ichigo n'avait pu saisir le nom s'il avait une dernière déclaration à faire.

Aucune réponse.

Les trois Shinigami s'en allèrent.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'Ichigo sentit l'énergie familière de la personne qui était restée.

_Je passe à l'hure d'hiver_

_Y'a du swing dans l'air_

_Je sens le vent derrière_

_Je la sens dans l'air_

Il avance, fasciné et incrédule, vers la fine silhouette qui marche doucement entre les arbres, la tête levée vers le ciel. Elle cueille avec délicatesse le premier flocon dans sa main. Et elle se tourne vers lui.

Cela fait deux ans aujourd'hui. Deux ans qu'elle est partie en lui assurant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Deux ans qu'elle a disparu de sa vie dans l'urgence, en des adieux trébuchants. Deux ans qu'il s'est convaincu qu'il ne devait pas l'attendre.

Il a fallu une seconde d'espoir pour anéantir deux ans de certitudes.

(Mais il doute.)

Elle est là, belle, lumineuse, grelottante.

Il se dit qu'il doit encore se trouver dans un de ses souvenirs.

C'est trop beau pour être vrai.

Il essaie de le croire. Parce qu'il sait que cette fois il a atteint son point de non-retour.

2:59, le monde va repartir une heure en arrière. Et elle va disparaître dans ce retour dans le temps, comme l'année dernière et celle d'avant.

Cette fois il ne pourra pas le supporter.

Cette fois il va vraiment y laisser la raison.

Cette fois...

3:00.

2:00, désormais.

_L'heure d'hiver_

Cette fois Rukia n'a pas disparu comme tout les fantômes qu'Ichigo s'était créés pour ne pas sombrer.

Un vide se referme.

- Tu es réelle.

- Crétin, tu connais beaucoup d'illusions qui meurent de froid ?

Rukia sourit de son petit air exaspéré et Ichigo reconnaît que toutes ses mirages ne rendaient pas justice à l'original. Il la rejoint en deux pas, approchant sa main pour frôler sa joue. N'osant croire ses yeux, il essaie les autres sens. Hésitant, du bout des doigts, il sent à nouveau le grain de sa peau. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un manque puisse se ressentir aussi physiquement.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Sa demande incongrue la fait rire sans qu'elle ne paraisse surprise.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te convaincre.

Les lèvres de Rukia sont gelées mais ont gardé leur goût sucré, incomparable à celui qu'il avait gardé. Elle se blottit contre lui, voulant donner des explications.

- Tu es là. Le reste du monde attendra, il n'a pas besoin de nous pour l'instant.

Il a tout son temps, désormais.

Il ne la laissera plus partir.

Et la nuit leur appartient encore un peu.

(Ils comptent bien en profiter.)


	2. II

_Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas, et il va y avoir de l'OOC, je préviens ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font vraiment plaisir :D_

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi aussi profondément - sans rêve ni cauchemar - depuis deux ans et il lui fallut un certain temps pour reconnaître le plafond de sa chambre.  
Il se redressa, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour se réveiller, son regard coulant machinalement vers le placard.  
Dont la porte était ouverte. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire avec brutalité, apportant avec eux un étrange mélange de joie et d'inquiétude.  
Un sourire triste, des yeux brillants, une requête à peine murmurée.  
_Je peux dormir dans ton placard ?_  
Ichigo était totalement éveillé, à présent. Où était-elle ? Il venait de la retrouver, on n'allait quand même pas lui l'ôter de nouveau...  
Et elle entra dans la chambre.  
- Ben quoi ? demanda-t-elle, un air surpris sur son visage encadré par des cheveux encore humides d'une douche récente.  
Ichigo l'observait fixement - s'interrogeant lui aussi : elle ne se rendait pas compte ou elle le faisait exprès ? - et finit par soupirer.  
- Crétine, fit le rouquin en balançant son oreiller à la tête de la brunette qui l'attrapa au vol, indignée.  
- C'est en quel honneur, ça ?!  
- Pour fêter votre retour, _Kuchiki-sama_.  
- Crétin. Il n'y a rien à fêter, dit Rukia à mi-voix en jetant le coussin sur le lit.  
- Tu vas m'expliquer ?  
Elle considéra Ichigo un instant, lisant toutes les questions dans son regard. Curiosité justifiée qui tira malgré tout un sourire sincère à la jaune femme.  
- Bien sûr, répondit-elle simplement. Mais pas maintenant.  
Elle récupéra ce qu'elle était venue chercher et sortait de la chambre quand il la retint par le bras.  
- Tu vas où ?  
- Un endroit merveilleux appelé salle de bains. Interdiction de me suivre.  
- je n'y comptais pas, idiote. Rukia eut un petit rire victorieux en le voyant détourner les yeux.  
- On embrasse sans ménagement une fille en la retrouvant après deux ans d'absence et on rougit au moindre sous-entendu. Ah, elle est belle la jeunesse !  
Ichigo se vexa mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, décidant plutôt de l'achever :  
- Tu ferais d'ailleurs mieux de t'habiller décemment avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, très cher.  
Et elle laissa là un Ichigo qui avec sa bouche ouverte et ses cheveux flamboyant ressemblait de plus en plus à un poisson rouge.

* * *

Il avait insisté pour l'accompagner où qu'elle aille et elle s'était moquée, sans pour autant l'en empêcher. Rukia n'était allée voir personne du lycée et à vrai dire, Ichigo se demandait si elle s'était montrée à la clinique.  
_Je ne vais pas m'envoler_, avait-elle affirmé._ Je n'a plus les ailes pour._  
Alors pourquoi donnait-elle l'impression qu'elle allait repartir ?  
Elle était allée chez Urahara en fin d'après-midi. S'il avait été surpris de la voir, le marchand n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Elle avait demandé à lui parler, et au regard qu'il lança à la jeune femme, il savait déjà ce qui se passait. Comme elle avait souhaité être seule, Urahara s'était alors excusé auprès d'Ichigo.  
Rukia était ressortie de la boutique avec une besace visiblement remplie et un air impassible sur le visage. Ichigo adossé à un mur voisin depuis qu'elle était entrée se redressa dès qu'elle eut franchie le seuil pour la précéder sans mot dire.  
- J'ai été exilée, déclara-t-elle tout doucement dans le silence qui s'était installé.  
Ils arrivaient au parc, les grands arbres dissimulant partiellement le soleil qui s'embrasait derrière eux. La neige, elle, resplendissait toujours.  
Ichigo ne répondit pas; il l'avait compris la veille et n'avait pas voulu forcer les choses. Ça devait être suffisamment dur pour elle - et c'était pou cette raison qu'il n'avait pas protesté quand elle n'avait pas voulu de lui pour son entretien avec Urahara, qui, si le rouquin avait bien suivi, était quand la même situation qu'elle. Normal donc qu'elle aille le voir avant d'évoquer quoi que ce soit.  
- Ils m'ont démise de mon statut et donc annihilé toute particule d'énergie spirituelle. Je suis vide, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à réaliser entièrement ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis désormais inutile. Plus de pouvoirs, plus rien.  
Rukia soupira profondément. Le nez levé vers les étoiles qui brillaient timidement dans le ciel dégagé, elle rentra dans Ichigo qui s'était arrêté pour attraper la main de sa compagne. Laquelle comprit confusément le message.  
- Tu as déjà eu l'impression qu'on t'arrachait un peu d'âme ?  
- Ouais;  
- J'en suis de nouveau là.  
Le silence s'installa de nouveau, lui méditant sur ce qu'elle lui avait confié - devait-il relever ce _à nouveau _qui l'embêtait, elle savourant cette minuscule sensation de légèreté après lui avoir dit. tout pouvait s'arranger, après tout.  
- Pourquoi ? finit par demander Ichigo.

Rukia fronça les sourcils - non pas parce que cela l'ennuyait, mais pour se rappeler les termes exacts qu'on lui avait donné comme réponse.

- "Pour avoir aidé à de multiples reprises et sans autorisation des âmes errantes et pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct du commandant général", mais je pense qu'on reproche aussi le fait de t'avoir donné mes pouvoirs, il y a trois ans; et sans doute aussi le fait d'être une parvenue, ce que du reste je ne nie pas.

- Tu as été condamnée _à cause de moi _?!

- J'ai agi de ma propre volonté, tu n'y es pour rien dans --

- Rukia ! Merde, tu -- C'est n'importe quoi ! Comment on peut exiler quelqu'un sous des prétextes aussi bidons ?

- La Soul Society devait se réaffirmer après la guerre d'hiver. J'ai servi d'exemple.

- Et tu acceptes d'être sacrifiée. Comment peux-tu cautionner une mise en scène pareille ?

- Parce que ça m'arranger. Enfin, pas entièrement, mais dans l'ensemble je suis satisfaite.

Ce qui pour effet de clouer le bac d'Ichigo. Ou presque.

- Et Renji ?

- Un mois d'emprisonnement, pour le principe. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

Ichigo secoua la têt,e visiblement amer, et ils se remirent à marcher dans les rues qui semblaient désertes. Il prit son élan pour poser de nouveau une question, et Rukia ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Donc tu es cent pour cent humaine.

- Officiellement, absolument, et irrémédiablement humaine. Plus de Pyon massacreuse pour te casser le bras, plus de téléphone qui sonne à pas d'heure, plus de --

- Plus de prétexte stupide pour ne pas qu'on soit ensemble.

Rukia devait admettre qu'elle savait que ça viendrait sur le tapis, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que soit aussi soudain. Ni qu'Ichigo l'embrasse avec autant d'intensité.

- A moins bien sûr que tu ne le veuilles pas, fit Ichigo quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer un peu.

- Crétin, sourit Rukia avant d'attraper encore les lèvres du rouquin.

Mais la culpabilité la retrouva comme une vieille amie. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle...

- Ichigo...

- Mm, répondit-il vaguement, plus occupé par l'exploration du cou de la brunette.

- Ichigo, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Sa voix ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Tout le long du chemin, il avait voulu parler et ouvert la bouche à de nombreuses reprises, pour la refermer aussi soudainement. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi tendus, Rukia aurait volontiers poursuivi la comparaison avec le poisson rouge.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare qui commençait à s'endormir. Rukia chercha visiblement quelque chose et son compagnon lui désigna sans dire un mot une des bornes pour obtenir un billet.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire, il haussa les épaules - constatant néanmoins, avec une pointe de fierté, qu'elle avait toujours besoin de lui.

_Ou presque_, se dit Ichigo en la regardant revenir, son billet en main. Il mit dans sa poche arrière ce qu'il venait de récupérer dans un de ces distributeurs pour enfants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda cordialement Rukia comme si la situation n'avait rien d'inhabituel.

- On a tous nos secrets, répliqua Ichigo sur un ton qui s'approchait du défi.

Il réalisa au sourire triste de la jeune femme qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu trop fort et s'excusa.

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère, répondit-elle simplement. Mais il faut que je le fasse. J'ai besoin de me retrouver. Oublier un peu ces dernières années et juste être moi... loin de tout ce qui s'est passé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, jeta un coup d'œil au train déjà arrivé, prêt à partir.

- Je suis désolée.

Rukia fit quelques pas vers le quai, se retourna... pour s'étonner de voir Ichigo juste derrière elle.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne vais pas t'accompagner jusqu'au train ? Tu serais capable de te planter de quai.

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Malgré elle amusée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cinquième voiture, comme indiqué sur le billet de la jeune femme.

- Tu m'en veux vraiment ?

Sa question sonnait presque comme une affirmation. Ichigo éluda.

- Si je devais compter les fois où l'on na pas été d'accord, tous les deux, j'en ai pour un mois. Mais bon, c'est ta décision, je la respecte. Et puis, ajouta le rouquin, je sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis.

Il l'observait avec un étrange sourire aussi Rukia prit-elle le parti d'en rire et, choisissant un ton moquer, commenta la maturité nouvelle de son compagnon.

- Ouais, à croire que j'ai vieilli un peu trop vite. Et ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu n'y es pour rien.

C'était un gros mensonge, mais ils n'allait pas commencer à se disputer, pas maintenant. Alors elle louvoya à son tour.

- Pour moi tu resteras toujours cet adolescent perturbé par ses hormones, en plus j'aurais plein d'anecdotes à raconter quand tu voudras enterrer cette partie de ta vie.

Elle monta rapidement dans le train pour éviter le sac - son sac ! - qu'Ichigo lui jetait, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, planta un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en récupérant ses affaires.

On annonça le départ imminent du train et la fermeture des portes.

- Merci, Ichigo. Pour tout.

- C'est pas vraiment le moment...

Il sortit de sa poche la boule en plastique qu'il avait achetée au distributeur quelques minutes plus tôt et la lança à la jeune femme qui son présent en main leva les yeux vers lui avec un air surpris.

- Merci à toi, Rukia.

Il est des regards qui disent tout. Tandis que la porte se refermait, Rukia lut dans les yeux d'Ichigo des tas de promesses qui lui plaisaient terriblement.

Et il avait déjà commencé un premier engagement.

Dans la paume de Rukia reposait, ridicule, bon marché, coloré, une petite bague, porteuse de beaucoup d'espoirs.

Il ne fallu qu'une seconde à la jeune femme. Enfermant la bague dans un poing protecteur, elle récupéra un crayon et inscrivit rapidement une réponse sur la petite publicité offerte avec la bague.

Ouvrant la vitre alors que le train prenait de la vitesse, Rukia laissa s'envoler le message en même temps que ses angoisses, en faisant confiance à la nuit pour qu'il parvienne à bon port.

Alors que l'express de vingt heures quarante-deux avait disparu de son champ de vision, un jeune homme roux se pencha pour récupérer un bout de papier apporté par le vent. Il le lut et repartit de la gare avec un impénétrable sourire aux lèvres.


	3. III

_Pardon pour l'aléatoire mise en page de la dernière fois. Problème de formatage que le site n'a évidemment pas voulu réglé tout seul._

_Voilà donc la fin de ce texte sans nom en trois parties, un peu étrange, un peu loin de la vérité, qui me permet doucement de vous dire au revoir, mais laissons-les à leur retrouvailles :)_

_Merci de m'avoir suivie !_

* * *

Tous les autres passagers se hâtaient, pressés de rentrer chez eux à cette heure tardive - ou matinale, c'était selon - laissant de nouveau la gare à ses fantômes, au sens figuré cette fois.

Adossé à un muret en face du modeste bâtiment, on les observait avec une grimace, jusqu'à ce que...

- T'aurais vraiment pas pu traîner encore plus ? Tout le monde est déjà sorti.

- Quel accueil. Ne fais pas comme si tu m'avais attendue toute la nuit, répliqua Rukia avec sarcasme.

- En effet tu ne le mérites pas, commenta Ichigo en allant pour jeter la fleur qu'il avait en main - une unique rose blanche empruntée dans un jardin voisin.

La jeune femme, scandalisée, récupéra son présent en la lui arrachant presque des mains, puis fit une réflexion sur le fait que son compagnon devait être malade. Devant l'air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude du sus-nommé, elle précisa son diagnostic:

- Ben oui, c'est pas ton genre d'offrir des fleurs à une fille - quoique là il n'y en a qu'une alors tu es vraiment radin, mais bon, je ne vais pas trop en demander.

Ichigo soupira et sembla un instant perdre patience, mais au lieu de lui donner un quelconque coup de poing sur l'épaule, il la prit par la taille pour lui murmurer que ça faisait du bien de la retrouver, avant de la relâcher tout aussi vite. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés, mais Rukia dissimula un sourire ravi en se demandant si cela valait la peine de le charrier.

- Pour fêter mon retour, tu vas porter mon sac, alors ! fit-elle en lui posant d'office dans les bras la besace avec laquelle elle était partie un an plus tôt.

Il protesta pour la forme ( "Pourquoi ?!" "Parce que l'homme c'est toi, crétin.") mais ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

- Tu n'as que ça ?

- Non, mes douze autres valises attendent plus loin. Ben oui, c'est tout, donc ne te plains pas, répondit-elle, malicieuse, en commençant à s'éloigner.

Ichigo contempla un instant le sac qui, s'il était lourd, n'en restait pas moins de taille modeste.

- T'as survécu comment, un an toute seule ? questionna-t-il avec suspicion.

- Quoi ? Tu t'intéresse à ma vie privée ? lança Rukia, se tournant vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

- Absolument pas !

- Alors ne demande pas !

Il la fusilla du regard, elle lui tira la langue: deux adultes parfaitement matures qui avaient une bizarre impression de déjà-vu.

* * *

- Bonjour l'émancipation, commenta avec une ironie certaine Rukia quand elle comprit qu'ils arrivaient à la clinique.

- La ferme, grommela Ichigo en ouvrant sans bruit la porte d'entrée.

Elle eut un petit rire silencieux avec de notre avec stupeur que les chaussons qu'elle avait utilisés chez les Kurosaki étaient encore rangés à leur place.

- C'est mon père qui a tenu à les garder, fit Ichigo en haussant les épaules pour montrer ce qu'il pensait - de son père ou de l'idée, au choix.

Rukia ne répondit pas, occupée à les enfiler, réalisant qu'ils étaient un peu trop petits.

- J'y crois pas, lâcha Ichigo qui, de son côté, notait que sa compagne avait en effet gagné quelques centimètres depuis son départ. C'est dû à quoi, cette poussée de croissance ? Bien que je doute que les changements aient eu aussi lieu niveau mental.

Elle ignora la remarque et parut réfléchir à la question.

- Peut-être parce que je en suis plus un esprit. Les rythmes de croissance ici et à la Soul Society ne sont pas les mêmes, après tout.

- Mouais. Bon, tu comptes t'éterniser ici ?

- Je n'ai plus le droit à l'éternité, maintenant, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

- On s'en fout. Tu viens ?

- A vos ordres, chef ! fit la jeune fille en suivant le rouquin dans la maison qu'elle connaissait par cœur - et, à la réflexion, qu'elle considérait comme sienne.

La chambre(tte?) d'Ichigo n'avait pas changé non, à part les nombreux livres étalés un peu partout.

- Tu ne m'attendais pas.

- Rukia, si je ne t'attendais pas, je serais parti étudier dans une autre ville, répondit de façon très anodine Ichigo, en commençant à ranger.

- Je t'aurais retrouvé de toute façon, assura Rukia avec le même naturel en lui tendant les feuilles qu'elle avait ramassées.

Quand la chambre eut retrouvé un minimum de décence, elle entama le déballage de ses affaires sur le bureau d'Ichigo. Elle sortit une chemise de nuit ChappyÔ ("Non mais tu as quel âge?" "Désormais le même que le tien, très cher.") et il fallut quelques secondes à Ichigo pour comprendre qu'elle allait se changer. Ici là maintenant tout de suite.

- Ben quoi ? fit Rukia. Je ne veux réveiller personne, et je risque de faire du bruit en allant dans la salle de bains.

- Oui mais...

Il ne trouva pas le courage de finir sa phrase.

- "Oui mais" quoi ? C'que tu peux être prude. Enfin, vu la tête de la bague, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas espérer grand chose de la nuit de noces, mais...

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Ichigo prit la mouche.

- D'abord, tu n'étais pas obligée de l'accepter, cette foutue bague c'est _toi_ qui ne l'a pas refusée! Et puis on est pas mariés, de toute façon!

- Pas encore, chantonna Rukia avec un sourire mutin en s'approchant dangereusement.

Vexé, il lui tourna le dos et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne fit même pas mine de l'observer pendant qu'elle se changeait et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour le provoquer, elle appréciait ces touches inconscientes de galanterie. Raison de plus pour lui le cacher.

Lui se disait qu'elle finirait vraiment par avoir sa peau - ou du moins sa santé mentale. Se rendait-elle compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ?

- C'est bon, finit-elle par dire, cette fois sans ironie.

Ichigo se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rukia traînant dans sa chambre, comme avant, quand il n'y avait de complot, d'exécution, d'exil, avec cette insouciance des premier jours. Un spectacle dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

Elle s'installa sans préavis sur le lit, et il songea que de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas ce que tu as fait depuis que tu es partie.

- Tu supposes bien.

Il grogna en s'asseyant près elle et Rukia céda un peu.

- Pas tout de suite, alors.

- On a le temps.

Ce constat parut la satisfaire mais elle se rembrunit quand il posa une question aussi peu innocente que al première.

- Comment vont Hirako et les autres ?

- Bien, répondit-elle froidement. Et ta carrière d'espion ?

Ichigo soupira. Il se doutait que le sujet ne plairait pas à la jeune fille.

- Écoute, ils m'avaient dit où ils iraient, et je voulais juste savoir où ton train partait, coïncidence ou pas, c'était au même endroit.

- "Juste savoir" ?! Dis-le, que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! Tu n'avais qu'à m'accompagner, tant qu'à faire.

- Tu m'en aurais voulu...

- _Mais je t'en veux ! _

- ... même si je dois reconnaître que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit.

Outrée, elle ouvrit la bouche mais il plaqua ses doigts dessus pour la devancer.

- Je m'inquiétais, okay ?

Le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta signifiait clairement qu'il ferait mieux de retirer de suite sa main, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle la mordre - il s 'exécuta.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète _que je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges _?!

- Tu reviens deux ans après m'avoir affirmé que jamais plus je ne te reverrais, et tu repars aussitôt, c'est normal que je me pose des questions ! Rukia, tu n'as plus de pouvoirs !

Quand Ichigo réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin, elle avait déjà cessé de le regarder.

- M... Rukia, je suis désolé.

- On est tous les deux fatigués, on ferait mieux de dormir.

- Ouais...

Il se leva pour chercher dans le placard un futon qu'il posa par terre. Le temps pour lui de récupérer une couverture et la jeune fille s'était déjà installée dessus.

- Tu sais que tu peux prendre le lit.

Cette fois, les iris violets lui déconseillèrent de contester.

- Jvais pas te laisser dormir toute seule par terre, maugréa Ichigo.

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

* * *

- Ils m'ont dit que, si mes pouvoirs de Shinigami étaient totalement inhibés jusqu'à ma mort, il y avait des chances pour que je développe ma propre forme de pouvoir, comme Inoue et Sado. "Surtout si l'autre crétin laisse toujours traîner sa monstrueuse énergie spirituelle", a ajouté Hiyori.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, le temps qu'il assimile l'info.

- Ce serait génial.

- Ouais.

Elle se tut de nouveau, bataillant pour s'installer plus confortablement. Ils restèrent un instant à méditer en regardant le plafond, avant qu'Ichigo ne suggère d'éteindre la lumière.

Rukia ajouta néanmoins une dernière chose avant qu'il ne s'exécute.

- Je serais revenue. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

- Je sais.

La dernière chose que vit Ichigo, allongé sur un deuxième futon, avant de trouver l'interrupteur furent les yeux brillants de sa compagne.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai posé une question, avant que tu ne partes, précisa-t-il.

Ils sentit ses doigts se glisser dans les siens, et se rapprocha pour lui murmurer :

- Tu ne voudrais pas me le demander à nouveau ?

Il sourit dans le noir, et savait qu'elle faisait de même.

- Kuchiki Rukia, veux-tu toujours m'épouser ?

La réponse lui parvint cette fois plus facilement, mais éternellement la même.

- Oui.


End file.
